Trip to Shadow Forest
(One dark night in the forest) (The wolves barking) (A female wolf runs carrying her cub in her mouth) (She hides in the bushes until she leaves her with her eyes glowing) (Years later that morning) Winston: Alphas, the first rule of a hunt is to control your fears! Stinky: But, Winston, great leader, we're the wolves, they're the prey. What do we have to fear? Claudette: Stinky! Is that mud on your snout or is it always brown? Stinky: Claudette, shut it. As the future leader of the pack, I... Claudette: Oh, please. Stinky: I'm faster... stronger... Claudette: Clumsier... Winston: Claudette, Stinky... Fear will be natural, but you must control it or it will destroy you. Claudette: You got that, bro? Stinky: Yeah. Do you? Winston: Alphas, take your positions. (The cubs standing up and growling and Runt shows up behind them) Winston: Runt! This is Alpha school. You're supposed to be in Omega school! Runt: Aw, Grandpa Winston, I want to hunt! I may be small, but I'm fearless! Kate: (appearing with Pooh, Humphrey and friends) Hey, Fearless... You get over here right now! Runt: Oh, shoot! (Runt running and stopping) Humphrey: Runt, buddy, listen to your mother. Runt: Why should I, Dad? You never do. Kodi: Runt, stopping behaving like a grown up. You're still young. Kate: Kodi, calm yourself. We'll handle this. Kodi has a point. Aunt Lily has fabulous field trip planned for Omega School! Runt: Alphas get to hunt and the Omegas go on field trips? Lily: We're going to an ecological phenomenon, Shadow Forest! (Tony gasps) Runt: Shadow Forest, cool! Rusty: Wait. Isn't that place haunted? Lily: Huh...Just a myth, and that was a long time ago. Tony: Did I just hear you were going to Shadow Forest? Lily: Yes. I was there yesterday, it's fine. It's teeming with life. Claudette: Code for food. Winston: Hmm... Tony: Would Garth like this, Lily? Lily: My husband is on an extended hunting trip. He trusts my judgement. Tony: Well, I had a bad experience in there, I've never been back. Winston: When you were supposed attacked by a ghost at Saw Tooth Cave, right? Tony: Well,I haven't seen you going in there lately. Winston: Lily, you were just there, and it's, uh, okay, right? Lily: There were whole lot of critters because we have avoided an entire forest. Chuck the Big Helicopter: Whoa. That long? Kate: Humphrey, is this a good idea? Humphrey: It'll be fine, Kate. I'm going with them. Winston: Then it's settled. The Alphas will be kings of the fields, and the Omegas... will be kings of the forests! Runt: (jumping) Awesome! Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, friends! Dad! Aunt Lily, shall we? Rabbit: Well, all right. I guess we will go with them too. Budgie the Little Helicopter: Okay. himself Even if it is haunted. gulp (fades in) (Pooh and friends walking into the woods) Humphrey: I see where it got its name. Runt: So what happened that made us avoid it all this time? Lily: Some wolves claim that it's haunted... with a wolf ghost. All: Wolf ghost?! Benjamin: Oh, my. Pippa: Gosh. Budgie the Helicopter: gulp Piglet: I'm afraid that what's in there doesn't look quite friendly as what's out here. Rabbit: Oh, fiddle sticks and nonsense. There's nothing to be afraid of. Humphrey: Wait, I hear something. (A porcupine appears exclaiming and Kung Fuing) Sue: (in Young Faline's voice) A porcupine? Humphrey: Is that supposed to be aggression? Lily: You see? Even the critters aren't afraid of us. Thomas the Tank Engine: But he's a porcupine. He has every reason to be afraid of you. (Porcupine yelling) (Runt growls) Humphrey: Runt, unnecessarily. Runt: Dad! If Omegas are the kings of the forest, we have to show it who's boss! (Porcupine pushes him) Ah! Humphrey: I think he just did. Floyd: Hey, wolves! The exit's that-a-way. Humphrey: Yeah, and the forest is that-a-way. Lightning McQueen: Is this really the best time to disagree with him? Floyd: You want to take this this outside? Humphrey: Are we already outside? Runt: Dad! Come on. (Pooh and friends walking) Floyd: You wolves and heroes are making a big mistake! Noby: Are you sure we want to go this way? Doraemon: There might be more than that. Sue: (in Dorothy's voice) I don't like this forest! It's dark and creepy! Rudolph: (in Scarecrow's voice) Of course, I don't know, but I think it'll get darker before it gets lighter. Sue: (in Dorothy's voice) Do...Do you suppose we'll meet any wild animals? Benjamin: (in Tinman's voice) We might. Pooh: (in Scarecrow's voice) Animals that rip stuff ones? Benjamin: (in Tinman's voice) Some, but mostly lions and tigers and bears. Sue: (in Dorothy's voice) Lions! Doraemon: (in Scarecrow's voice) And tigers? Benjamin: (in Tinman's voice) And bears! Sue: (in Dorothy's voice) Lions and tigers and bears! Oh, my! All: (in Dorothy, Scarecrow and Tinman's voices) Lions and tigers and bears! Sue: (in Dorothy's voice) Oh, my! All: (in Dorothy, Scarecrow and Tinman's voices) Lions and tigers and bears! Sue: (in Dorothy's voice) Oh, my! All: (in Dorothy, Scarecrow and Tinman's voices) Lions and tigers and bears! Sue: (in Dorothy's voice) Oh, my! All: (in Dorothy, Scarecrow and Tinman's voices) Lions and tigers and bears! Sue: (in Dorothy's voice) Oh, my! Budgie the Little Helicopter: Will you stop that already?! You're giving me headache. (Bambi appears) Otto: The buck? Bambi: Hello, friends. Don't you remember me? Rabbit: (in Friend Owl's voice) Why, it's the young prince! Bambi! Sue: Oh, Bambi! You're here! Rudolph: Hi, Bambi. Bambi: Hello, Rudolph. I'm glad to see you. Pippa: Where have you been? Bambi: I was taking care of our babies. Budgie the Little Helicopter: Cool. What are you doing here? Bambi: My family and friends just drop by. Lightening McQueen: Your family? Mater: Your friends? Thumper: (appearing) Hello, Pooh. Remember me? (Thumper thumps his foot) Pooh: Why, I believe I remember. Thuumper: Right-o! (Thumper laughs before Flower appears) Flowers: Hi, guys. Piglet: Flower. Faline: (appearing) Hello, Pooh and friends. Don't you remember me? Tigger: Yes. We do remember you. Friend Owl: (appearing, flying) Hello, friends. Noby: (in Young Bambi's voice) Hello, Friend Owl. Friend Owl: (to Bambi) I have been looking for you. I thought you would be in the meadow by now. Bambi: I was walking here before I saw Pooh and friends. Friend Owl: That's nice of them. Speaking of friends, I would like you to meet... Bambi's fawns, Geno and Gurri, and Bambi's father, the Great Prince. (Geno, Gurri and the Great Prince appearing) Geno: Hello, Uncle Tigger. Tigger: (happily) Oh, he calls me Uncle! Otto: I didn't know you had children. Bambi: Thanks. But who are you? Benjamin: I'm Benjamin from Newtown. Otto: My name is Otto. Winner: I'm Winner. Stitch: My name Stitch. Marvin: I'm Marvin. Eddy: Hi. I'm Eddy Largo. Diamonds: My name is Diamonds. Stripes: My name is Stripes. Marvin: And this is Elizabeth the Emotional Pig. Elizabeth: (in Cinderella's voice) Pleased to meet you. Mary Poppins: My name is Mary Poppins. Timothy: I'm Timothy Q. Mouse. And this is Dumbo and his mom, Mrs. Jumbo. Hunter: We're the Road Rovers. I'm Hunter. Colleen: I'm Colleen. Blitz: My name is Blitz. Exlie: My name's Exlie. Shag: And this is Shag. Tummi: Hi. I'm Tummi Gummi. Gusto: Hi. I'm Augustus Gummi the Extraordinaire, but you can call me Gusto. Genie: The name's Genie. Sadness: I'm Sadness. Joy: I'm Joy. That's Fear. This is Disgust. That's Anger. Mr. Rat: I'm Ratty, and this is Moley. Blinky: My name is Blinky Bill. Elliot: I'm Elliot Moose. Socks: I'm Socks. McBeaverton: I'm McBeaverton. Lionel: My name is Lionel. Amy: My name is Amy. Paisley: I am Paisley. Zoey: I am Zoey. Humphrey: I'm Humphrey, and this is my son, Runt. Lily: And I'm his aunt, Lily. Pooh: And this is Bongo, Lulubelle and Elliot the Dragon. (Music Home Again from Peter Pan plays) Bambi: Pleased to meet you. Thumper: Do you think wolves are harmless? Pooh: Well, some of them are? Piglet: Yes. Besides, they won't eat you. Great Prince: I hope so. (Copper appears and howls) Pooh: Copper! Copper: Hi, guys. It's been a long time since I saw you. Tod: Hi, fellas! Rusty: Hello, Tod. Buttons: I missed you so much. Doraemon: Tod! (in Alex's voice) You're here too! Kenai: Hi, Pooh. Pooh: Kenai. Koda. Nita. Koda: (in Young Thumper's voice) Boy, am I glad to see you. Kenai: What are you doing here? Piglet: We're on the field trip in the Shadow Forest. Otto: Haven't you heard this place is haunted? Bambi: Haunted?! Pippa: With a supposed wolf ghost. Budgie, I told you there's nothing to be afraid of. Tummi: We shall continue walking here now. Geno: May we join you and friends, (in Chilly's voice) Uncle Rudolph? Gurri: (in Milly's voice) Please? Rudolph: (smiles) Ok. (Later) Budgie the Little Helicopter: What is that? Lily: Not sure. Runt: It looks like someone's home. Humphrey: Well, it certainly seems protected. Runt: Protected? From what? (The wind suddenly picks up) Pooh: Uh, guys, I seem to have some small problems. Lily: That's odd. Nothing in the clouds indicated a wind storm today. Humphrey: Oh. All right, cubs, uh, let's go. Budgie the Little Helicopter: Wait, where did Runt go? (Runt grunting) Humphrey: Runt! (Runt climbs the tree) What are you doing? Runt: I'm going up to take a look. Humphrey: My son, the tree hugger. Thumper: I didn't know that wolf could climb. Runt: I think it's Saw Tooth Cave. The rocks around the edges look like fangs. (Budgie flies up to join him and, suddenly, a wolf ghost appears in front of them) Budgie the Little Helicopter: This place is haunted! Humphrey: Son, it's getting windy up there. Come on. Time to hit the trail. (Thunder rumbles) Runt: (screams) Dad! (Runt falls down to the ground and shakes) Blinky Bill: (in Young Max's voice) Are you okay? Budgie the Little Helicopter: (hovers down) Rocketing rotors, that was scary. Sue: Let's just get out of here. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Beginnings